After It's Over
by Yaoi Lover Kamara
Summary: Yaoi & future lemon. TakaoKai Set after the tournament. Takao meets up with Kai in a bar. Will Takao spill his feelings to his cold-hearted former captain? More importantly, does Kai feel the same way? (Heehee. I'm evil)


Kamara- Hello again people. This is my most recent story and my first so I hope it meets your expectations.

Kai- You know that it's good so don't be an idiot.

Kamara- Thanks for your vote of confidence, but I am not an idiot.

Kai- -sarcastically- Of course not.

Rei- Come on you two, stop your bickering.

Takao- Yeah. For once you two are going at it more than me and Hilary.

Kai- We're not nearly as bad as you are, Takao.

Takao- Yeah, you're worse.

Kamara- -clears her through- Lets get on with the story before our main characters are killed. I don't own Beyblade, except in my imagination. Read and review people!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After It's Over

The lights of the club and the blaring music was what first assaulted his ears when he walked in. The 3-Time World Champion, known as Takao, made his way to the non-alcoholic bar in the back. While walking over and avoiding the masses of dancers in the club he spotted Kai in one of his trademark positions on the outer edge of the club. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted down with his eyes closed. He had discarded the normal Kai clothing and was now wearing tight, black leather pants and a long-sleeved, red, silk shirt. The face paint was also gone and his facial features could now be clearly seen. All in all he was drop-dead sexy. Takao was not too bad either, though. He was wearing dark blue pants and a white collared shirt with the two top buttons open revealing his slightly muscular chest. Though his hat was still in place, Takao was quite a sight to see, or in another form of speech--too beautiful for words. He made his way over to his former team captain, slightly nervous because of the feelings he had developed for him in his absence. However, romantic feelings for the same sex weren't exactly accepted in the majority of society and he was sure that Kai would also find them unacceptable. When he reached him he almost couldn't find the words with which to greet him. He decided that just a regular 'hi' would be suitable.

"H-hi, Kai."

At these small words, the former team captain of the Bladebreakers opened his crimson eyes that could penetrate your soul. Or at least that's the feeling Takao had when he looked in them.

"Hello, Takao."

The five syllables of those two words spoken by that deep voice were enough to make any girl sway on her feet, but Takao's body, being male, decided that a nice healthy blush was in order. The dual-haired blader raised an eyebrow at this reaction.

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

The bluenette's blush darken even more, if that was possible, and he bit his lip before answering.

"I'm f-fine Kai. It's just really hot in here, that's all."

He could tell by the expression on the older blader's face that he didn't believe him. He let out a sigh of relief when the subject was not broached.

"Whatever. What do you want then?"

_I want you naked in bed right now. Argh! Stop thinking that way. Bad Takao, bad!_ Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts he decided to invite him over for a drink at the non-alcoholic bar.

"Can't I say hi to one of my friends once in a while? Jeeze, Kai. Do you want to go get a drink?"

"I guess I could use some refreshment for the time-being."

"Ok," the bluenette said and led the way as soon as the older blader was next to him. They dodged through the many sweating bodies and continued over to the bar. Once there they sat down on the stools provided and decided on what they were going to order. Kai, of course, spoke up first, having made up his mind before they had even got there.

"Coffee please."

Takao made a face at his decision, "_Coffee_, Kai? I hate coffee. It tastes funny."

"Of course you would think so," Kai said, rolling his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes at the underlying tone in the dual-haired blader's response, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Takao," he said, leaning back in his chair as a signal that the conversation was terminated, but Takao wasn't quite ready to let the situation drop.

"Oh, really. Well I think--"

"Excuse me, sir. I haven't got your order."

The younger blader turned back to the bartender and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I'll have a caramel apple cider --Kamara- I love those! -- please."

The man nodded and went off to fetch their drinks. After he left an uncomfortable silence descended on the duo. The shorter of the two shifted nervously on his stool and looked around to try to find something to distract him from the turn-on next to him. A few minutes later their drinks were brought to them and again the impenetrable silence followed. Until Takao decided to break it.

"Um, Kai?" he cursed under his breath at how weak he sounded.

"..."

"Kai!"

"..."

"KAI!"

"What Takao?" the elder said in a 'you're not worth my time' tone.

"You were ignoring me."

"Did you actually have anything to say?"

"Um..."

"My point exactly."

"But that's no reason to ignore me."

"Yes it is."

"..."

"Kai?"

"..."

"KAI!"

"What?"

"You were doing it again."

"So?"

"So it's rude."

"Yelling wouldn't exactly be classified as polite, Takao."

"But at least I don't ignore you!"

"At least I don't yell at you."

"You do too!"

"..."

"Grrrrrrr. Stop ignoring me."

"..."

"I mean it."

"..."

"Ok, that's it," the bluenette said and leaned over and poured his cider on his former team captain's head. It wasn't the brightest thing Takao had ever done, but it gave him a great amount of satisfaction to do it.

"Aha!" Takao said in triumph and eeped when Kai glared at him menacingly. His last though before he ran off was _Uh oh, I'm dead._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamara- I promise to update really soon and it will get lemony.

Takao-

Kai- What are you so happy about Takao?

Takao- Nothing!

Kamara- -smirks- He's excited about the lemon I'm going to write.

Kai- Oh really.

Takao- Uh, oh.

Kai- -starts walking slowly and deliberately towards Takao-

Takao- Um, K-Kai, what are you doing?

Kai- -still walking toward him as a predator to his prey- I'm showing you _my_ excitement.

Takao- W-what do you m-mean?

Kai- I'm going to make you mine.

Takao- 0.o

Kamara- ;;; Well um let's leave them to that shall we? -pushes them into a room- Bye-bye , and review peoples!


End file.
